The Founders Four
by I'm-Reading
Summary: Some people have a destiny around them. Some people were meant to go back. Some thing remain the same even if you didn't know it. Timetravel Fic. Founders Era UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Harry Potter sat at his desk with a throbbing head ache. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. He looked at the words laid out in front of him and watched as they swam beneath his eyes. Who knew auror work was so tough. A nock on the door made him gratefully lift his head.

"Hey, boss,"said a woman Harry recognized as the new secretary, Pam something or other. She was tall and redheaded.

He hadn't really had time to remember her name. It was all this stupid paperwork. When he'd signed up to be an auror he'd never thought he'd be stuck behind the desk, but he supposed it was better to sit here safe and sound than- eegh who was he kidding he'd do anything for a bit of action.

"Yes Miss-"  
"Samantha Fields," she said impatiently. "we've got an issue in section 12."

Harry sat up quickly and whipped out his wand.

"What's happening?"

"Some man," Sam said looking uneasy, "He's been trying to make off with those new time turners."

"Who's there?" he asked tiredly.

"No one," she said annoyed, "That's why we're sending you there."

"Section 12?' he asked just to clarify.

"Yes, Sir," Fields said.

Harry whipped around and he could swear he could hear her mutter, "Thank Goodness."

He reappeared in Section 12 of the ministry. It was the section for experimental projects. The hall was deserted; honestly the ministry had no security. A tall man stood there, his back turned to Harry. Easy bait Harry thought sending out a silent stunner. At that minute the man turned around. The stunner hit the time turner and Harry cursed.

The man threw the time turner at Harry. With the deftness of a seeker he caught it. The glass had absorbed the impact of the stunner and was heating up rapidly and- BAM! The time turner exploded fantastically in his hands and he felt a familiar tug on his navel and he disappeared.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily Potter looked blankly at the time turner in her hand.

"You think that I should take extra classes," she said just to clarify.

"Your Aunt did it, did she not?" Professor McGonagall said looking down her spectacles at her.

"Yes but-"Lily protested.

"You would take well to it," McGonagall said sternly, "You always say you want to take more classes."

"But it's my newt year and I just thought-"

"You love schoolwork."

"And I haven't even taken my owls-"

"You study out of you friends textbooks-"

"I do not!" Lily protested.

"You would like it Lily," McGonagall said strictly.

Lily sighed. Arguing with her godmother was way too hard.

"Yes," Lily sighed.

Her godmother's eyes twinkled, something whch when she'd mentioned to here dad he's laughed and wouldn't tell her why. He'd said she'd understand someday. She sighed and took the time turner in her hand and placed it carefully around her neck. Her godmother handed her, her schedule.

"I'll see you in my class."

Lily nodded and disappeared down the stairs of the headmistress's office. Hermione would be so proud. _Think about it positively Lily_, she chided herself, you've _always wanted to take more classes and you had to drop Arithmacy. _Yes, she decided this was a good thing.

"What you have there Lily?" Hugo asked coming up along behind her.

"Nothing," she said, hastily stuffing the time turner into her robes.

"Na uh," Hugo said, making a grab for it.

He grasped the delicate chain in his large hand.

"Careful," she said slowly and carefully.

Don't toush the precious artifact Hugo, she pleaded silently.

He slipped the chain from over Lily's head

"Hugo," she protested making a grab for it.

She caught it in her hand but grasped it to hard and it broke apart in her hand.

"No," she moaned, "Minnie's gonna kill me."

And then she was gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

James Potter leaned back in his chair.

"James," Lily chided.

"What?" he said innocently.

His wife laughed.

"Get out of here," she said, "You're going to be late."

"Can't I just stay here?"

He said leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"No," she protested against his mouth, "work."

"But, Lily," he whined, "We're just moving this new thing called a time turner."

Lily gasped.

"Your allowed to touch that thing?"

"Yah," he said confused.

"That thing is our main advantage in the war, if you had any idea how useful-"

"I'm gone," James said quickly, pecking he quickly on the lips.

"Be careful," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered instead.

He turned on his heel and disappeared.

"Aah, Auror Potter," Moody called beckoning him forward, "Guard this with you life."

He handed him a small chain. On the chain rested a small glass hourglass filled with sand a small dial rested in the center.

"This is it?" he asked in disbelief.

"This is advanced technology," Moody said gruffly, "It's just you on this Potter. It's important that Voldemort doesn't get it. It's a strong advantage on our side of the war."

James nodded pulling the chain over his head.

"I'll be careful," he promised.

"You'd better be," he said, "Don't slack off Potter."

James apparated to the ward line and began walking. He briefly remembered Moody's briefing.

"Your crossing enemy territory, you walk through the ward line and then you get to our ward line. Give yourself a small cut and say your name and the wards will let you through; this'll get you into the Order's headquarters. This is important Potter. You're a rookie, but you've got promise. Keep it together boy."

He had nodded then, kept his head together and thought about how he would see Lily in a few short minutes, but it wasn't like that know. He looked at the small thing around his neck. It could change time. He gazed at it in wonder.

James heard voices and he drew his wand. He looked around and saw four death eaters closing in.

"Do you think he has it?" One asked cautiously.

"What's he doing here?" Another asked.

"Why does it matter?" still another asked.

James went into action his wand whipped around firing spells at anyone that came close. But he was out numbered 4 to 1.

"Got him," One said holding James's hands behind his back.

The other looked carefully at the time turner around his neck.

"This is it?" he said in awe.

James struggled viscously; Surprised the man fingering the time turner squeezed it. The time turner exploded into a million pieces the sand spraying all around James.

"Tough luck," James said and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily landed unfocusedly and rather dazed. _What had happened?_ She looked around to see two other boys, who looked eerily similar and familiar. _They look like Dad _she realized _or like Al and James. _

"Who are you?" they both said at the same time.

"Harry Potter," the one with green-eyes answered.

"James Potter," the hazel-eyed one answered.

"No," Lily answered and she felt both of the boys' eyes on her.

"What?" the hazel-eyed one asked

_James,_ Lily reminded herself.

"Well you see," she started hesitantly, "You just can't be Harry and James Potter. Because I know them and you most certainly aren't them."

"And who are you?" James asked her.

"I'm Lily Potter," Lily said confidently.

James stared at her.

"No," he said, "Your not."

"Yes," Lily said, "I most certainly am."

"Can we just tell our stories," Harry said tiredly, Lily and James looked at him, they'd forgotten all about him.

"Sure," Lily huffed, "Harry Potter's my dad-"

Harry stared at her, "I'm not a dad, I don't even have a girlfriend."

Lily glared at him, he shut up.

"As I was saying Harry Potter's my dad. I have two brothers: James and Albus. I have an adopted brother: Teddy Lupin-"

James cheered, Lily looked at him.

"What?" he asked, "Can't I be happy that my friend finally settled down and got the- wait," he looked at her again, "did you say adopted?"

"Well," Lily said looking at him strangely, "He's my dad's godson he's practically our brother though."

"Of course Teddy's my godson," Harry said, enserting himself.

"What?" James said confused.

"It'll all be explained," Lily huffed, "If you let me continue. I'm in my seventh year of Hogwarts. You go James."

"That's all you had to say?"

"Yep."

"I'm James Potter. My wife is Lily and I'm in m first year as an auror."

"I'm Harry Potter. My parents are Lily and James Potter. I'm in my first year as an auror."

The two boys looked at each other confused.

"It's simple really," Lily said.

The two boys turned to her.

"Well obviously we've gone back in time."

"What?" Both boys exclaimed.

Lily sighed.

"Well if James is Harry's dad, and Harry is my dad, then I think that it's obvious. I happen to know that I was named after my grandmother Lily Evans and that James is named after his grandfather. Don't you see, we've all traveled in time. I had a time turner in my hand, it was broken and the sand sprayed everywhere, I've traveled back in time, I wonder what time it is?"

The boys looked at her in amazement.

"Now," she said, "We need to create identities for ourselves."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because, we're going to be here for a while."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"We're not going back," she stated.

"Surely you don't think that. I have friends, a family."

"Do you think that I don't?" she said harshly, "A time turner never turns time forward. You have to wait around until time catches up on you. Considering that we're here at the same time, we've gone back quite a bit."

She sunk to the ground and put her head in her knees. The two boys sat down next to her. They huddled together and cried. They cried for the families they wouldn't see again. Lily put her head in her hands and stared at the two boys in front. _It was strange _she thought _I've only just met them and it felt like we've known each other for a lot longer._

"Alright," Lily said her voice hoarse, "What should we do about our identities?

"I think we should say that we're the heir to the founders," Harry spoke up, "It would give us a certain prestige in the wizarding world, and plus for all they know it could be true."

"And what would our names be?" Lily asked warming up to the idea.

"The actual names of the founders naturally," he answered, "Plenty of people name their sons and daughters after them. I've actually met a Godric before."

"I'd want to be Gryffindor," James said speaking up.

"Ravenclaw," Lily said with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Harry said, "But I'll be Slytherin."


	3. Chapter 3

"First thing first," Lily started.

"What?" James asked.

"You too look too much alike," she said gesturing at Harry and James.

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry asked calmly.

"Glamours," she stated simply.

"Don't they come off over time?"

"Not if we use permanent ones," she said.

"Don't you think that there's a chance that-," James started.

"No," Lily said," I don't think it matters, because we're not going back."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent."

"What do we need to do then?"

She observed each boy.

"James," she said, "Dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and use a charm for your eyesight. Harry, lengthen your hair to your shoulders, and use the charm for your eyesight as well."

"And what about you?" he asked, "You don't look like someone related to Rowena Ravenclaw."

Lily looked forlornly at her vibrant locks. She sighed muttering a charm and her hair turned to an inky black and her eyes to a vibrant blue. When they were done casting the necessary glamours they looked nothing like themselves.

"Does anyone get the feeling we're too young for this?" Lily asked.

"Yah," Harry muttered.

James nodded too.

"We have each other, though," he said, "At least that's something. At least we're not alone."

They all shuddered.

"At least we have each other," they said softly.

"One last thing," Lily said, "Clothes."

"Fashion really isn't a huge priority," James said.

"We've traveled back in time, James," Lily huffed, "Don't you think people would notice if we have clothes from the _future_."

She gestured at there different styles of clothes.

"We don't really know what time it is," Harry pointed out.

"Go timeless," Lily suggested.

She easily transfigured her school uniform into elegant rich blue robes that clung tightly to her figure and then flared out in a heap of different shades of blue. She turned around to see James in rich robes of the deepest color of red and Harry in matching green robes. They smiled and bowed.

"Good evening, Rowena," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm Salazar," he continued, "It's a pleasure to make your-"

"And I'm Godric," James cut in.

"Huh?" Lily asked confused.

Harry sighed.

"You're now Rowena Ravenclaw," he explained, "You aren't Lily Potter anymore. Neither am I Harry Potter, I'm now Salazar Slytherin."

"It's just hard to lose your identity," Rowena said with a sigh, "I guess it just didn't strike me till now."

"I know what you mean," Salazar said offering her his arm, "But I'm happy I'm not the famous Harry Potter anymore."

Godric laughed.

"I wouldn't say that Sal. Being Salazar Slytherin certainly won't be easy."

Salazar frowned. Godric grinned at him.

"Should have thought of that beforehand, eh," he said, slapping him on the back.

"Hey," Salazar called.

"We'd best get towards town," Rowena said, taking out her wand.

"Point me," she said.

The wand spun around in her hand before pointing slightly to the right. She headed off confidently and the boys followed her without hesitation. As they walked they told each other about their lives and they laughed and they cried and when they reached the village they were a lot closer than they had been when they set out. When they reached the town they entered a pug marked the hogs head.

"It must be really old," Salazar whispered to Godric.

"It's still there?" Godric whispered back.

"What?" Rowena said, entering the conversation.

"Nothing," they said with a grin.

"Does anyone have any money?" she asked, "I have a little, not very much."

"I have some," Salazar said.

"Me, too," Godric answered.

"We'll have to get jobs," she said thoughtfully.

They sat down at a table and moments later were joined by another girl. She had pale blond hair and iridescent blue eyes.

"May I sit here," she asked politely, "It's been awhile since I've seen anyone my age."

"Of course," Rowena said, moving over to make room for her.

"I'm Helga Hufflepuff by the way."

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you: Godric, Salazar, Rowena."

There was a chorus of "nice to meet you, too."'s. Dinner was a pleasant affair, with much laughter and stories. The subject soon turned towards schooling.

"It's sad really," Helga said, "Many countries are seeing the importance of having an school for anyone who wants to join, even people for people of muggle descendant. England is getting really behind; I hear there is already a school for the French."

"It's true," Salazar said, "But what can we do about it."

"I don't see why we can't start a school," Helga said.

"It's a good idea," Godric admitted, "But schools eat up money."

Helga admitted the point.

"It we can gain some status and get good jobs," Rowena started, "We could probably raise enough money."

"I don't know," Salazar started, "We're young."

"But," Godric said, "By the time we've raised enough money, who knows how old we'll be."

"I don't know," Helga said, "I think people will like the idea. They'd probably donate a lot of money to the cause. Rich families always have to educate their children, it can be rather cumbersome. I have a feeling they'd donate a lot of money."

"What will we call ourselves?" Godric asked.

"The founders," Rowena said.

They raised their glasses as a simultaneous agreement.

"The founders."

**AN. Ok, just to say, I'm placing Rowena's dress on my profile. They are now Godric, Salazar, and, Rowena. I think I might have romance, but I'm not sure yet. I'm going to place a poll. If you have an opinion, please tell me. I love ideas and reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Helga surveyed them.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

The three shifted, uncomfortable.

Helga laughed.

"You can stay here," she suggested, "My dad owns the place and we have extra rooms…"

"We don't want to intrude," Salazar suggested politely.

Helga laughed again.

"You won't be intruding, silly. We're friends and besides we have _tons _of empty rooms."

"If your sure-" Salazar started

"Well if you insist my dear lady," Godric intruded, bowing extravagantly.

Rowena watched with mild amusement and looked up with surprise when she heard the soft voice.

"Rowena."

She looked up to see Salazar offering her his arm. She took it and he led her to her room.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't overdue it Sal."

Then she was gone, disappeared in her room. She sat down on her bed and thinking of what had happened in the last twenty four hours. She absentmindedly transfigured her extravagant dress into a simple shorts and a t-shirt._ Who was she? _She thought _A little while ago I would have said Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, but now it seems like Rowena Ravenclaw. Was there even a difference? _

As she was stuck in her wonderings the door unlocked and two heads stuck in the doorway.

"Rowena," a sing-song voice called.

Godric plopped himself down on her bed.

"Those don't seem like appropriate clothes," he said looking at her pajamas.

"Sod off," she said, curling up on her bed.

Salazar joined them and soon they were all curled up on the single bed.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"What do _you _mean?" Godric asked.

"I mean," Salazar said, not in the least bit annoyed, "I know that we came here to be the founders descendants but do you think that we might have actually become them?"

"Do you think that the real founders are out there?" Godric asked instead.

They both turned to Rowena. She looked at them thoughtfully.

"No," she said," I think that we _are _the founders. Do you know when you have a time turner and nothings changed even though you feel like it has? Do you think that maybe we were meant to go back? That we were meant to be here. That maybe we really are the founders. Nothing we do will show up."

"What if I don't want to be the prejudiced one?" Salazar said quietly.

Rowena's gaze softened as he continued.

"I've been to the chamber; I've seen the things that he did. I don't want to be him."

Rowena opened her mouth to answer but it was a Godric that answered, he placed his arm around Salazar's shoulder.

"It's not about what people think of you," he said, "It's about who you truly are, the beliefs about Slytherin are not who you are. You are yourself and no belief will make you into someone your not."

Salazar grinned weakly and his vibrant green eyes brightened somewhat.

"Thanks Godric," he said and then he smiled, "Man, I was going to shorten it and then I realized that it would make you God."

The two boys burst out laughing. Rowena watched in amusement.

"Shh," she chastened half heartedly, enjoying herself none of the less.

When the two boys were solemn the three newly christened founders talked intill they fell asleep, one big heap in a completely different world.

**AN. Sorry it's short. I wrote it when I was supposed to be sleeping. It's spring break and I'll be leaving for a week. So don't expect me to update for at least a week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. I know I said I wouldn't update for another week, but we couldn't get on our plane 'cause we were one minute to late to check our bags. I'm not planning to update sooner than Thursday or Friday, but you never know. Enjoy!**

Salazar opened his eyes expecting to see a lithe redhead curled up beside him. Instead he saw two heads: a blonde and a black staring him in the face. He closed his eyes and opened them hoping to see his fiancée curled up beside him. No such luck. Images of the last twenty-four hours flashed in his mind. Godric, Rowena. He sighed; _life couldn't be simple could it?_ He climbed out of the bed and stretched. A minute later he was entering the main hall. It was deserted besides a blonde staring out of the window.

"Early riser?" he asked her as he sat down beside her.

"You, too?"

After a minute Helga stood up.

"Come on," she called, "There is something I want to show you."

She took his hand and led him through the streets and up to a small hill. When they got there they collapsed exhausted. When their breath was back they looked around at the rising sun as it splayed across the horizon, colors splashing across the sky.

"Where are we?" Salazar asked.

"Shhh," she chastened, "Just look for a minute."

Salazar's eyes surveyed the horizon. He saw the hills and they lake and the scattering of trees. His eyes saw the great empty space which his eyes went over several times before he realized a great castle wasn't there. He let out a gasp. Hogwarts. _Home _a soft voice sighed.

"The man who owned it died recently," Helga explained softly, "No one really owns it. It would be the perfect spot for a school."

"Perfect," Salazar sighed.

"I mean Hogsmead would be safe for the children, I mean with no Muggles nearby."

"What do you mean?" Salazar said, broken from his reverie.

"It's not that I have anything against Muggles," Helga amended, "But they can be dangerous, we don't want any of the children to get burned again."

Salazar's look was so dark that Helga shuddered.

"Burned?" he asked.

"Salazar," Helga said, "It really isn't that bad. A really bad burning hasn't happened in awhile now. Don't think of such issues now."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, locking the thoughts away with some Occlumency shields, enjoying the sunrise with his newfound friend. When the sun had risen too far for it to be fun to watch anymore Helga lay down on the wet grass.

"Do you think we can do it, Sal?" she asked, "Does it feel to you that we might just be little kids playing adult games?"

"Who ever said anything about little kids?" Salazar said, "You are however old you make yourself out to be. You are an adult if you consider yourself one. Besides, schools just don't pop out of the ground; it'll be forever until we actually get the school started."

"Besides," Helga said, "We don't even know if it'll happen."

"It will," Salazar said with conviction, "It has too."

"Your right," she said, sitting up, "Come on, let's go back."

Salazar was up in a second, offering her his hand. They headed back to the Hogshead, finding their two friends emerged in hearty conversation.

"Rowena," Salazar said softly sliding in besides his friend.

"What?" she asked, turning around, her face flushed with excitement.

"There's something I want to show you."

She smiled. He took her hand and followed the way that Helga had shown him. He stopped on the hill and watched as she took a moment to recognize her surroundings.

"Hogwarts," she breathed.

She headed down the hill and after a moments hesitation he followed her. Rowena settled herself on a rock and pulled up her skirt dipping her feet in the water.

"It's like coming home," she told Salazar as he joined her.

"It's not like people at home never loved me. But the moment I enter Hogwarts it's like I've been away and know I've come home. Dad felt the same way. He considered be a teacher for along while, but I guess you already know that."

Salazar nodded.

"Perhaps it's because we will make Hogwarts that makes us love it so. As you said everything is the way it was for a reason."

"Perhaps," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need jobs at the ministry," Rowena stated, the next morning.

"I'd like to be an auror," Godric said quickly.

"It wouldn't work," Salazar cut in.

Godric looked at him curiously, and with a little bit of indignation.

"Why?" Godric asked.

"Aurors never get anywhere," he stated with a simplicity that struck Godric's easy temper.

"They help people," Godric said hotly.

"But we don't need to help people," Salazar said simply, "We need influence if we're to start a school."

"He's right," Rowena said in a quiet voice.

"Well what would you suggest?" Godric asked, the traces of annoyance still in his tone.

"Something in the law," Salazar started.

Seeing Godric about to interrupt he quickly continued, "It's not going to be fun, but if we gained enough influence it would be a lot easier than started out in the aurors department."

Godric didn't look happy but he agreed.

"To the ministry then?" Helga said softly.

They all nodded and quickly disapperated and appeared in the ministry. The floors were unpolished and the fountain had only a single tower of water the building was still magnificent. Godric surveyed the scene with a professional gaze, his eyes identifying the familiar and unfamiliar feautures. He and the others walked over to the clerk.

"We're inquiring after some jobs," Salazar said politely.

"Names," he asked without even looking up.

"Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuuff," Salazar answered for everyone.

The middle-aged man finally looked up at them.

"How old are you?" he asked quizzically.

"We're of age," Salazar said confidently.

That seemed to settle the man's worries. He obviously didn't care that much.

"What department?"

"Law," Rowena stated, "We were hoping for an internship at least."

"Don't know about internship," he said, "But we have a job assisting to Bones."

"Bones?" Godric asked curiously, it didn't necessarily surprise him that some ancestor of Amelia worked in the law department, but it didn't hurt to clarify.

"Edmond Bones," the man said in surprise, "Head of the Law Department."

"Sorry," Godirc said cautiously, not wanting to be unfamiliar with the well known people of the time, "I was just surprised that the job was open."

"I'll take it," Salazar said softly.

The man marked it down on the seemingly never ending list in front of him.

"Hmmmm," he said in a rather annoying fashion, "Seems there is an internship in that office as well."

"I would like that please," Rowena said stepping up.

The man marked that on his list too.

"There's a job with Malfoy," the man said.

Godric winced at the idea. It reminded him to much of the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy. Things didn't seem to have changed much.

"I'll take it," Helga volunteered.

The man checked it on his list and he read for a long time, flipping pages and making annoying hmm sounds.

"There's nothing in law left," he said to Godric, "Anything else you're interested in?"

"The Auror Department."

"You'll have to take a test," he warned as if it was a very big deal.

"I think I can handle that," Godric answered.

"Right then you and you and uh you too 3rd floor," he said pointing at Salazar, Rowena and Helga, "you and you will go to the big door marked Bones tell them that you're the assistant and intern, and you go to Malfoy to tell him the same thing. Well not the exact same thing, don't say your both the intern and the assistant, tell them your the assistant."

Helga looked confused and a little nauseous.

"And I'll take you," he said taking Godric by the arm.

The four friends departed; Salazar, Rowena, and Helga going one way and Godricgoing another. The man led him towards a new stairwell; they took the down stairway going for what seemed forever. The stairway was dark and dreery and as they neared the end they were still in the dark. A large doorway led the way into a room filled with light. Nothing stood in the way from one end of the large room to the other.

"The goal is," the man stated, "To get across while the other young aurors fire spells at and around you. You are allowed to use shields; you are not allowed to shoot spells at them. Understand? Go!"

Godric started off at a mild jog keeping in mind the long way he had to go. His eyes darted back and forth, taking in the dark figures standing on a balcony running the expanse of the room. He heard a muffled "Stupefy came from the right, followed by a blood red ducked and the curse went flying over his head.

In a burst of inspiration he cast a shield charm straight in front of the curse. It bounced back and for the second time Godric ducked. The curse went sailing over and hit a young auror straight on. He heard three soft voices counting down He set a silent occaecoshield and kept running. Three spells hit him straight on and bounced two them back to their previous owners, knocking them out. The third on kept coming. Godric ducked and the spell missed him by an inches, shooting over the top of his head. He ducked into the safety of the archway not the least bit tired.

"Impressive Lord…" started a young tall man.

"Gryffindor," Godric stated.

"Excellent Lord Gryffindor we could use men like you."

"Thank you, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, **

**I've really lost inspiration for this story. I have no idea where i'm going and I really can't write it anymore. If anyone is willing to continue it, I would love you forever. !'m sorry 'cause I know I hate it when authors do this, but I really don't know what to do with it. Sorry to anyone reading this!**

**~I'm-Reading**


End file.
